


Short

by LetsgoRavendors



Series: Parrlyn One-shots [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, I honestly love this ship, One Shot, Parrleyn - Freeform, Parrlyn fluff, Short One Shot, Six the musical - Freeform, also sorry if there are any grammar errors, its just a fluff really, parrlyn, six - Freeform, this has been sitting in my drafts so here ya go, though I did double check so hopefully not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsgoRavendors/pseuds/LetsgoRavendors
Summary: Catherine Parr was many things; a writer, a singer, a lover of the arts and literature, a nerd, absolutely in love with Anne Boleyn, and—yes—short, but she was no liar.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Parrlyn One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921840
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Short

Cathy Parr was short, there was no denying that. Even Kitty (who was the youngest of the group) almost had her beat in height, the sixth queen just barely an inch taller. And with heels, she was only at eye level with Anne (If Boleyn wasn’t wearing heels).

But, Cathy didn’t really mind it. Sure, it was a hassle having to get up onto the counter or on chair so she could reach the top shelf and the fact that during shows she was on stage so the audience couldn’t tell how tall she was always made her chuckle. But that only turned into awkward meets with fans, where they would say “I thought you’d be taller”. That phrase got old quick.

But it had its perks, like how she could swiftly move through crowds without being noticed and always had room on public transport. Anne gave her piggyback rides from time to time and was very protective over her (which could also be attributed to the fact that she was her girlfriend). Boleyn always had an arm around her or holding her hand whenever they were out, something Cathy secretly loved. 

Anne was so chaotic and energetic while Cathy was calm and collected, so in this case, opposites truly do attract. But they shared some similarities too, like a love for literature and music. Most people wouldn’t peg Anne as the reading type and Cathy was admittedly surprised when she first heard Anne start spouting poetry, but they quickly bonded over a shared passion. 

Writing was Cathy’s forte while poetry was mainly Anne’s, though both of them loved history and the classics. And since their reincarnation, they’d become fond of library dates which were simply hours sitting across from the other, getting lost in the pages of both old and new novels. (Cathy lost her shit when she realized she could check out an unlimited number of books from the library at once).

A good thing about having a taller girlfriend was that whenever she borrowed Anne’s—already baggy—clothing, it would be extremely oversized on her. Boleyn’s hoodies reached halfway down her thighs and she had to roll the sleeves up just so they didn’t cover up her entire hand, and honestly, she had never been more comfortable. Plus, the clothes smelled like Anne which always made Cathy’s lips lift up into a warm smile. 

But her favorite thing was a rather small action, something Anne probably hadn’t thought twice about but Cathy loved it.

It was a surprisingly cold evening for October and the Queens had just finished their show for the night. The six of them had taken the bus to the theater that day so now they had to wait along the curb for another bus to arrive.

Cathy, not expecting it to be too cold, had only worn a rather thin sweater and was starting to shiver the cold night air. 

‘At least for once it’s not raining’ Cathy humored to herself as she watched Anne and Aragon emerge from the building, joining the others at the bus stop.

Opposite to Parr, Anne wore a large black pea coat (Jane had gotten it for Anne’s birthday because “You haven’t got a jacket that's not a hoodie”) and Cathy cursed herself for not paying enough attention to the forecast.

The other Queens had on suitable coats, quietly chatting among themselves and Cathy wasn’t about to ask for someone’s jacket. Besides, the bus would be there in a few minutes.

“Babe, you're shivering, where’s your coat?” Anne questioned, stopping next to the sixth Queen.

“I forgot it,” Cathy answered, giving Anne a sheepish look, but the taller brunette just smiled.

“C’mere,” Boleyn motioned to Cathy as she opened up her coat. Cathrine paused for a moment, but this seemed like the best option, so she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist beneath the jacket. She felt a wave of warmth wash over her when Anne folded the coats flaps over her.

Cathy buried her head into the crook of Anne’s neck.

“You’re warm.” Cathy murmured.

“And you’re freezing,” Replied Anne as she rubbed the sixth queen’s back in an attempt to warm her up and rested the side of her head against Cathy’s.

“Thank you, babe.” 

“Of course, chérie, wouldn’t want you to catch a cold, then you couldn’t sing your amazing solo.”

“Oh, don’t compliment me, it’ll all go to my head.” Cathy giggled, which reverberated in Anne’s chest.

Parr could feel her girlfriend’s smile as she spoke, “Yeah, that’s true, wouldn’t want to fan your huge ego.“ They both shared a laugh as Anna pressed a feathery kiss to Cathy’s temple. 

“Y’know what this means, right, love?” Anna prompted a second later, that familiar playful tone in her voice that meant she was about to make her laugh.

“What?”

“That now I’m the responsible one in this relationship.”

“Is that so?” Cathy jested, lifting her head from it’s resting place to meet Anne’s bright green eyes, though now they were dimmed by the dark streets. Their faces were close now, noses brushing against the others.

“Well yeah, I’m always the one forgetting stuff and you’re always reminding me, but now you’ve forgotten something and I’m taking care of you.” 

“And here I was thinking chivalry was dead,” Parr replied, sarcasm laced in her voice. Anne gave her a faux glare before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, but their embrace was cut sort after a moment.

“Oi, love birds!” Anna’s voice brought them back down to earth, and they both turned to see the rest of Queens already piling onto the bus. “We could leave you here, but it’s a long walk home—“

“No, we’re coming!” Anne hollered, making a show of keeping Cathy under her coat as the couple shuffled onto the bus.

Parr would be dishonest if she said she didn’t “accidentally” leave her coat at home or just faked being cold so she could snuggle with Anne again. 

No, Cathy wouldn’t say that. She was a lot of things; a writer, a singer, an art and literature fanatic, a history nerd, and someone who is absolutely in love with Anne Boleyn, but she was no liar.

**Author's Note:**

> This fluff has been sitting in my drafts for a while so tada! I hope you like it, this is one of my first parrlyn stories but I’m slowly writing more. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
